


On the lake

by Ender_Rock



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Landscape, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 01:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14558355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ender_Rock/pseuds/Ender_Rock





	On the lake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Vacation Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14528817) by [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing). 



So, I never have any free time, ever. I always have something scheduled, every single day of the week. Except this weekend! This weekend I had nothing planned for either days. So yesterday, I went for a hike, then spent the better part of my day playing video games, somehow had time to get everything ready for the coming week, and by the end of the day I still had time to doodle... I just finished this and it's still morning. I think I might get bored today xD

Anyways, Stars fic inspired me into drawing some landscape. (I really like pine trees...)


End file.
